María Saramego
María Saramego, or Maria Saramago is Violetta's late mother and Herman's late wife. As stated by Angie and Violetta, Maria was a wonderful, talented and dedicated woman who had a huge passion for music. She was a very successful singer, but with Violetta's birth, she decided to dedicate more time to her daughter. María was a singer and Violetta inherited her musical talent from her. María died when Violetta was 4 years old. María is portrayed by Florencia Erdozain. Personality María never appeared on the series, she is only mentioned and seen in photos. Everyone says that she had a great heart. It's possible that she was very similar to Violetta when she was young. She had a brilliant voice, because all the people that listened to her singing said that Violetta had the same voice as her mother. Character History Early Years María was born to Angélica Carrará and her first husband. Years later, her younger half-sister Ángeles "Angie" Carrará was born. María attended Studio 21 during her youth, and went on to become a famous singer. When she was 25 years old, she gave birth to Violetta Castillo with her husband Herman Castillo. After the birth of Violetta, María decided she wanted to retire as a singer so that she could care for Violetta. Upon insistence from her step-father, María relented and agreed to do a final farewell tour. Violetta was four at the time, and during this tour, María passed away in a tour bus crash. It is revealed in Tini: The Movie that María has always referred Violetta as Tini. Season 1 In the beginning of Season 1, Violetta misses her mother very much and she wishes she was still with her as she adjusts to her new life. Angie sneaks some of Maria's belongings into Violetta's room, including her pink dress which she wears to her 17th birthday party. Angie reveals that Maria was the same age as Violetta (17), when she met Herman. Violetta eventually goes into the attic to find all of Maria's belongings in the room, which makes her feel closer to her mother. She also finds her diary and reads it from time to time. On the anniversary of Maria's death, Angie visits her grave and lays down flowers. She says she misses her very much. When Violetta finds out that Angie is her aunt, Angie tells her stories of her mother back when she was alive. She says that when Violetta was a baby, she would pretend her spoon was a microphone and she sang with her mother. Violetta is happy by this memory and she says she is glad that she got to sing with her mother at least once. Season 2 Violetta is devastated to find that her mother's diary is missing. She feels like she has lost something that was very important to her. Herman discovers some old poems written for Violetta by Maria while she was pregnant. He uses these poems to write a song. However, he is unable to finish it. Ramallo sees this and hides the uncompleted song in Violetta's room. When she discovers it, she completes the song (This Is My Best Moment), without knowing it was also written by her mother and father. In the end-of-year show, Herman and Violetta perform the song together and he tells her that the three of them are in the song together. Trivia *It is possible that María was part Portuguese, because Saramego is a Portuguese name. *Saramego is Portuguese for 'wild radish'. *María has Saramego as her last name, while Angie has Carrará. Apparently this is because their mother was married twice and the sisters have a different fathers. *She was a famous singer. *She died in a tour bus accident. *When she was pregnant with Violetta, she wrote a poem about the growth and she wanted to give it to Violetta when she grows up. *It is mentioned by Angie and Herman that she loved caramel apples. *She gave Angie a ring for her tenth birthday. *Her catchphrase was "Singing is who I am", which Violetta also took on. *After she gave birth to Violetta, María didn't want to go back into the music business but her father persuaded her to go for one last tour, which resulted in her death. *She didn't care whether or not Violetta decided to be a singer. All she wanted for Violetta was for her to be happy. *It's possible that she and Rafa Palmer were friends and studied together at the Studio 21. *She was born on October 31, 1969 and died on September 12, 1999. She was only 29 (almost 30) years old when she died. Violetta was 5 years old when María died. Gallery Maria.jpg 1187ee9321 96254541 o2.png 1 (1).png 53_83920573630.jpg Young_Angie&Maria.JPG MariaAndAngie.PNG María's grave.png Image.jpg c787e6cd6293b2102c2fe0bd3efd2fac.jpg 20_hisJy.jpg Maria2.png Maria1.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters